


Память - медная пластина

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: После разговора с Джинн Озу не очень хорошо.





	Память - медная пластина

Оз сворачивается в тугой узел в темноте, пространство давит на него, сжимая в плотный, не могущий кричать комок; он затыкает себя – крик пробьет возведённые вокруг стены.

Стены – ложь, и крик – мечта; Оз, чем бы он ни являлся теперь, не способен ни на то, ни на другое.

То, что он давным-давно не человек, он знал веками. Он чувствует себя ничем – червем в чужом сознании, несуществующим призраком на запертом чердаке. Его память вытатуирована на его сущности горящими мазками, и все, на что он способен, - говорить от ее лица.

Иронично, но себя – того себя, который согласился вернуться в мир, того себя, который должен был нести это бремя; того себя, которого Оз так отчаянно ненавидел, - он почти не помнил.

Каждая реинкарнация отпечатывалась на нем огнем, плавила его в новую форму, закрепляя воспоминания, и Оз помнил каждого из них – от Озпина до Ована, первым погибшего по его вине.

Но Озма не был реинкарнацией; он был ядром - тем, от кого пошли остальные.

Его жизнь не имела значения.

Размылась, стёрлась, осталась позади; Оз раздирал самого себя - но едва мог вспомнить своё же лицо.

А теперь - сможет;

и лучше бы, видят Братья,

не мог.

Он был счастливым. Он был наивным. Он был юным.

Он любил и был любимым.

Он был чем-то - кроме яда, разъедающего чужие души.

Оз ненавидел его из зависти и ненавидел себя за это; если бы только он мог уйти - просто исчезнуть, не оставив после себя и следа; ему не нужно бессмертие, ему не нужно посмертие, ему не нужен покой.

Только бы ничего не помнить.

Только бы от него не осталось и следа.


End file.
